leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Delphox (Pokémon)
|} Delphox (Japanese: マフォクシー Mahoxy) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . Biology Delphox is a relatively tall bipedal Pokémon resembling a fox. It is covered in a coat of fur that resembles a robe; this "robe" is primarily dark red, with red-orange, flame-like markings near its knees, as well as a thin tuft of white fur on its torso, flanked by yellow fur draping down from its shoulders. It has three tufts of red-orange fur protruding out of each ear. Its forearms feature long red fur resembling sleeves, and its hands and feet are dark gray with three clawed fingers and toes, respectively. A tail covered in yellow fur protrudes from its "robe". When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Delphox carries a stick that it uses like a magic wand; when in use, the tip is set alight, and when not in use, the stick is hidden away in its sleeve-like fur. Delphox gazes into the flame at the tip of its "wand" to achieve a focused state of mind that allows it to see into the future. It can use its psychic power to ensnare its enemies in a fiery vortex capable of reaching 5,400 degrees Fahrenheit. Prior to Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Delphox was the only known Pokémon capable of learning . In the anime Major appearances Aria's Delphox 's Braixen was revealed to have evolved into a Delphox sometime before Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!. It is her main Pokémon, and it helped her keep the title of with its performance in the Master Class. Other Delphox debuted in An Appetite for Battle!, under the ownership of Wylie. It was sent out to battle in order to settle a quarrel with , but the battle ultimately ended in a draw. A Delphox appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, under the ownership of Merilyn. It was her main Pokémon, used to assist her in her thievery. Serena's Braixen appeared as Delphox in a dream in Dream a Little Dream from Me!. Minor appearances A Delphox appeared in the opening sequence of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, when it evolved from and . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Merilyn owns a Delphox in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga After lost the he was given from Professor Sycamore, she was taken by Malva after finding her Poké Ball put into box filled with other Pokémon gathered from Vaniville Town. After some time, she evolved into a . Prior to Charizard Transforms, she evolved into a Delphox. Due to the absence of a third Kalos-centered core series game, Delphox became the first fully-evolved starter to be owned by an antagonist in Pokémon Adventures. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries , incinerating foes swept into this whirl of flame.}} , incinerating foes swept into this whirl of flame.}} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 5}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX23}} |area=Ember Mountains: Shrine of Magic (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 28: Stage 12}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Mystical Fire|Fire|Special|75|100|10||'}} By TM/HM By |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10||'}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Magic Coat|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Psychic Terrain|Psychic|Status|—|—|10| }} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Special moves |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=654 |name2=Braixen |type1-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=655 |name3=Delphox |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Delphox has the lowest base stat of all fully evolved starter Pokémon. * Delphox and its share their with and . They are all known as the Fox Pokémon. Origin Delphox is based on a fox,Official Nintendo Magazine - Interview: Game Freak on the origins of Pokémon X & Y (Archived) likely the . It is also likely based on the , witches in Japanese folklore who inherit their magical powers from foxes; as well as and in general. Delphox's robe-like fur and use of a wand-like branch likely derive from mages as well, while its prophetic abilities may derive from . The down laying fur on Delphox's arm might be based on a Name origin Delphox may be a combination of and fox. Mahoxy is a combination of 魔導師 madōshi (mage), 魔法 mahō (magic), and foxy. In other languages , , fox, and foxy |fr=Goupelin|frmeaning=From and |es=Delphox|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Fennexis|demeaning=From and |it=Delphox|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마폭시 Mapoksi|komeaning=From its Japanese name |zh_cmn=妖火紅狐 Yāohuǒhónghú|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=妖火紅狐 Yīufóhùhngwùh|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=देलफॉक्स Delphlox|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Делфокс Delfoks|rumeaning=Transcrition of english name }} Related articles * Aria's Delphox * Malva's Delphox Notes External links |} de:Fennexis es:Delphox fr:Goupelin it:Delphox ja:マフォクシー zh:妖火红狐